Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust
by BubblySqueek
Summary: "I've come back from my long slumber to fight once more" A vampire girl has awoken from her slumber the only thing is, so has a great evil. Noriko has returned to Lord Death to with the capture of an immortal being. This is a story about new relationships, new talents and a war between Death an immortal.
1. Chapter 1

**Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust**

I'm Back …

"I've come back from my long slumber to fight once more"

A vampire girl has awoken from her slumber the only thing is, so has a great evil. Noriko has returned to Lord Death to with the capture of an immortal being. This is a story about new relationships, new talents and a war between Death and the immortals.

A hazy figure appears behind a glass screen. ' who are you?... who am I…' the light starts to fade slightly "Daaad can I play with the weird girl?" a small boy starts to appear staring in and another tall figure behind the smaller one " no.." "but I want her!" the boy shouts angrily and tugs at the older man "give her" he attempts to come closer but fails in his attempt another man comes into view and stops him from coming further, trying to struggle through and out of their iron grip. "don't be so hasty, you'll have your share soon enough" the taller sounds calm and amused and walks closer to her glass cocoon, now in view his wild smile is much clearer and his hand pressed lightly on the glass. Now walking away leaving a wide view of the room behind them. ' who are they?.." the girl in her glass cocoon losing consciousness once again hardly able to keep her eyes open ….. darkness starts to take over… there's nothing, nothing to see nothing do…

Flames crackling in the night air, ruble burning and burning and a small girl standing in front of the roaring flames before her… Darkness.

A shadow man with a skull for a head has his hand outstretched …. Darkness.

Plates of cake spread across a table and the skull watching her every move. ' Death… that man… I need to see him but why?...' …. Darkness

The smell of burning flesh and wood fills the air and a heap of body's piled in the distance makes Noriko feel sick to the stomach. Her skin burns from the embers of the fire around her and a man in white stands before her contrasting with the dark Bloody ashes of the background before them, it was so surreal she couldn't understand… he looked out of place his clean composed look seemed wrong against chaos behind him but it also fit him quite well considering the dark aura and the chills he gave her. Noriko stared at him for a long while and her voice came out as if this already happened and she wasn't in control of her own body… 'what is this….'. "WHY… WHY DID YOU KILL THEM?!" The rage in her voice evident and tears burning down her face in a salty mess and the man in white before her smiles in amusement and says something to her but she couldn't hear him and His face shrouded in darkness and he disappears into darkness with a wisp of smoke….

A white light shines before Noriko and she is in a Tatami Styled living room complete with its low table and cushioned chairs that lay against the floor and the sweet smell of Baked goods coming from the table. Noriko looks to the table filled with cake to the skull faced man next to it patting the seat next to him; She hesitates to come near but reluctantly give in to sit beside him "don't worry I wont hurt you" The skull brushes of the gloomy air around them and continues to reassure the girl. "come I have some cake for you something sweet can always cheer you up even if it's only a little while" you could almost tell he was smiling at her as he waited patiently for her to sit down beside him. With offered cake and tea he starts to talk in a soft tone.

"…I'll give you a name how about Noriko…" a gentle voice says in an echo…

'Death' … "NO!... " Noriko shoots up smacking her head against the glass dome of her Capsule and swears under her breath "damn.." she flops down with a loud thud and takes a minute to gather her thoughts ' so stiff… how long have I been asleep?' twisting her body round to get a better look of the room she's in her eyes lock onto the empty capsule opposite her, panic rushes through her body ' NO! nonono he's gone! He shouldn't of woken up yet…. Wait unless Death… no he couldn't have he wouldn't do that…'

'man leaning against the glass…. aghh Damn something went wrong I need to warn him'

Sighing deeply she forces her body to relax and feels around the capsule for anything that might help her situation but nothing only smooth interior walls and stale air. 'Ok Noriko what to do, what to do..' she has another look round and see's red and blue wires above and behind her head behind ' well here goes nothing, let's see red should be the live wire so if I cut that it should deactivate the seal' turning round grabbing the red wire she pulls at it loosening its grip it pops out with a click making the lid pop open and because of the force she put into sends her flying out of the capsule with a loud thud. Sharp pain shoot through her body as she lands and freezing cold air pricks her skin. Climbing up to her feet clumsily from the wires and tubing along the floor feeing the stiffness of her body screaming against her. "Ok now to find Death … I hope he's ok.." 'strange my head feels like it's going ten to the dozen but my body is going so slow…'


	2. Chapter 2

**Maka and Soul**

"Haha! Forty-six souls down and fifty-four to go!" Grinning Maka jumps about excitedly. "Don't get excited yet Maka we **Still** have fifty-four to go" twisting her body round to face Soul looking furious "Dammit why do you have to be such a jerk Soul!" she leaps towards him grabbing a book from her coat WHAM! Soul crumples to the floor with a loud thud holding his head for some sort of protection from the crazy girl. "Ha! Serves you right for being such a jerk" "what I was only telling the truth" glaring at each other with their tongue stuck out. "ha ha ha having fun without the great Black Star are we!" An uninvited visitor shouts loudly in the distance zooming past maka with his loud signature entrance. Kicking soul in the face sending him flying into a pile a garbage on the opposite side of the street "trying to become a star are we… sorry but I'm the biggest star around here! Hahaha!". Soul silently smiling to himself burst out of the garbage attacking Black Star with a left hook and they started to brawl it out. Minutes later BANG! Soul slowly walks backward towards Maka almost tripping over his feet while Black Star is crushed against the floor sparking with electricity "Black Star!" Tsubaki jogs up to him and apologize for his behavior to the others "I… I'm ok.. I am a St-star after all…" … "Well what do we have here? …" the group pause for a minute before turning around to find a familiar sight of a tall man with a white lab coat, screw in his head and a comfy looking turtleneck jumper standing behind Black Star, his presence intimidating the poor little star below him. "Hi Professor, what brings you here?" Maka says breaking the silence around them grabbing Stine's attention he smirks and turns to speak to her. "Me? ... well I'm just getting ready for my next experiment would any of you care to assist me?" with his devilish smirk it sent shivers down their spines, nervous Maka reply's in everyone's stead "n-no that's… I'm afraid not professor we already have some plans don't we guys?!" Everyone instantly agrees with Maka's statement and they were on their way leaving stein to himself "well that's a shame…" sighing stein looks up to the sky with its face shaped moon and carries on walking to his lab.

 **Noriko**

Finally, out of her capsule, Noriko looks around the laboratory she had been in god know how long looking for an exit but is interrupted by a deep voice "you… where do you think you're going?" Noriko turns around to find the owner of that voice and is greeted by a man standing at the earlier locked doors that seemed to blend into the background of the walls. He was quite tall with short blue hair and an eye patch covering his left eye, he was wearing black trousers with a white dress shirt and a long black coat and behind him stood another man more plain looking with short brown hair with similar attire as the man in front and is much taller than the other. The silence between them soon ended when Mr. eye patch man began to speak, it was spine-tingling to hear his voice oddly familiar and the room felt cold all of a sudden like the room was void of any warmth, to begin with. "Kahlil, I think it's about time don't you think?" the young man stated to his subordinate slightly looking back to him without turning around "yes young Lord…" The tall guy behind the young Lord stared at Noriko from long while making her feel nervous and frozen to the spot, she hadn't fully recovered yet and she couldn't fight back either what to do she wasn't sure. She wasn't so much worried about the henchmen behind the eye-patched man but instead was shocked by his appearance she vaguely remembered the boy who was standing behind the glass of her capsule moments ago with someone else… 'Wait what time? Time for what?' But she didn't want to know and she sure as hell wasn't going to stay long enough to find out. 

Noriko notices the henchmen walking past the young Lord now heading towards her with purpose to stare that could kill. She needed to do something before they came any closer and she had to think quick… Three steps away and she slid down beside the henchmen tripping him up before he could get a hold of her, and notices there is a wire hanging just above them leaking some sort of purplish gas and thinking of that couldn't be good. Smirking to herself she leaps up and grabs the wire pulling it hard to dislodge it from its source, by doing this it causes a loud boom! and an explosion of wires metal and glass shatter around them along with the purplish gas now seeping through the air making it harder to see around them. Noriko takes this chance to slip by and escape from where they came in taking one last look at the young Lord, she swears that he was the little boy she saw but how could he of age so quickly, but this was no time to think about that. "Cough cough damn it! Where the hell is, you imbecile!" The young man Lord furious, anger obvious in his voice at the whole situation. Swatting at the smoke unsuccessfully and becoming more agitated as time went past the smoke filing lifted and she was gone thankfully for Noriko had distracted them long enough for her to escape. "Well! What the hell do you think you're doing find!". By the time they left Noriko was long gone safe for the time being this only agitated the young Lord more but more than the agitation slight panic crawled across the skin "Kahlil search around the perimeter and find her we can't go back until we've got her you got that" his speech was like venom and his subordinate quiet and did what he was ordered. While they were looking for Noriko, she was still actually in the building hiding away until they couldn't find her and decided to leave. Although she is strong, she feels incredibly exhausted drained of energy it was difficult enough for her to get away from them. She stayed crouched behind a desk in one of the old dusty rooms in the building hoping they won't find her but then she could hear footsteps in the distance coming closer and closer from behind in the long corridor before coming to this room 'shoot! Where do I go? I can't move from the spot otherwise they'll find me at first, I put they might find me anyway… Think Noriko think. 

She looked frantically around there were 3 doors along the sides of the room one on the left two on the right and decided she would slip into one of the doors on the right. She quickly crawled to the door and quietly shut it behind her and waited till the footsteps and audible any more… Minutes later she could hear someone come into the room she was previously in and giving it a once over pulling out drawers and hearing them crash against the floor he was obviously losing his patience whoever it was but thankfully too agitated to think clearly he didn't check the three doors in that one room and left through the corridor again and was finally gone for now. Once the footsteps were gone, she pushed the door slowly away from her and took in her surroundings considering she didn't have a chance to have a proper look as she came into the room and hid. It was a small room with few tables along the sides holding office supplies an old coffee maker and in the center of the room a large desk with papers and broken draws around it from when the guy came in, she guessed, the actual desk itself seemed like it had better days but had a certain charm to it. Lingering eyes stared at it for a while until she noticed a light shining against the oak wood and look to its source a window beside door on the left side of the room leading towards the outside and by the seams of it was a stormy day, but no rain and it was dark but not dark enough to be night. She slowly walked towards the window examining the frame up close her eyes lingered on the flaky paint on the word slightly picking at it reveling in its texture her eyes then lead to the reflection of herself in its class before her. Noriko slightly surprised herself their own reflection not only did she feel tied she looked tired and ragged at that. Her once red dress was now faded and tattered, her hair long knotty and blonde but not too out of control and her heterochromia eyes one eye black one eye white. Her eyes were always unusual to others, but she likes to think they were like Yin and Yang like Lord death told her when she was young others couldn't look at her for too long for the fear that they may be cursed but mainly because of the unknown, she then looked to her feet where she was wearing worn out sandals. Noriko stood there for a long moment before slapping cheeks taking her back to the moment. 

Now focused on the task at hand she checked the window for any locks and pushed it open with both hands the window sliding up it stiffened as she pushed further till it wedged in place. It was a large window and the cold breeze hit her pale skin like daggers sending goosebumps up and down our arms and down her spine but rather feeling uncomfortable to her it felt heavenly light years spending underground and finally coming up for air, sighing with satisfaction she crawled up the window perching on the edge examining her surroundings, the building was three stories high and nothing to cushion her fall she looked again to the sides of the building and found water pipes heading down next to her 'right this should do… now to climb down I guess' she looked back to double check no one was following her but judging from the size of this building it will take hours for them to find her it was just so big even by standing at the window the mass of this building at big. Good for Noriko it will take them a while to realize she has left. Noriko jumps out the window and grabs hold of the piping alongside the building and slides down with ease. Now safely down at the base of the building, she starts on her journey still making sure she's not followed and being cautious as she runs away from the building trying to get as much space between them and her as possible before she can rest with peace of mind. An hour later she deems herself safe enough to rest and to think about what she needs to do before carrying on open fields of sand, rocks, and pebbles to be seen as far as she can see the stormy clouds above her creating pressure in the air, she collapsed to the floor gasping for air and pets are wrist to a forehead attempting to control her breathing. "Alright, Noriko" she gasps her words 'need to find Lord death… I need to tell him what's happening…' Noriko sits up slowly to examine her surroundings since young Noriko was able to see people's souls and once, she knew what that person's soul looked like she was able to track them down no matter how far away they were. From her memory load deaths soul was quite large and had a yellow hue to it nothing like she'd ever seen with others it was quite impressive and a site behold and so she uses this ability where she laid in the sand to pinpoint his location and once well rested Noriko heads north-east to where she can see the yellow mass of his soul. 

Two days later with occasional stops for rest she could feel the exhaustion and hunger taking over her but there was nothing around new people in the town's know nothing not even a lizard to cross her path but the thing that kept her going was the thought of her warning Lord death that he is back, she had already wasted so much time already… Norco has been walking in the desert for hours she wasn't sure where energy was coming from but she plodded along the sandy path ahead of her until she could finally see the silhouette of city gates craning her neck back to see the soul that surround the city before her 'so this is where you've been my lord…' She chuckles quietly to herself as she comes closer to the gates amused with her determination to get there how the hell, she thought did she get this point without collapsing but she felt very close to it. Finally entering the gates of the city walking past the market people started to stare as she goes past them pay no mind to them, she carries on to the steps of the Academy annoyance fills ahead as she looks at the stairs 'seriously of all the things you have to get big ass stairs… Why, why couldn't it just be two or three steps and then you're there it would have been much easier I will have to remind myself to clunk him one when I see him' visibly panting and sighing she shakes her head and carries on a body screamed in pain, her joints ached and her cut burned from the journey along the way her sandals finally gave way and she had to walk barefoot stepping on stones and pebbles cutting her feet each time before she even realized she was at the top of the stairs and in front of the entrance her vision starts to blur her head pounding her legs start to give way and hits the pebbled ground 'dammit I can't stop here so close dammit, dammit, dammit MOVE!'

 **Maka prove**

another day at the Academy Maka and Soul are walking up to the Academy casually talking about the first session of the day with Prof Stine Mackay recalled something he said yesterday about the session bean about soul compatibility or something like that, as they get to the top of the stairs chatting away Maka stops dead in her tracks noticing a girl crumpled on the floor near the entrance, she drops her stuff abruptly and runs up towards the girl at a glance you could tell she wasn't from around here. Maka now taking charge "Soul! Quickly get Prof Steiner now she needs help!" And with the Soul was gone without a word running past her and inside living marker to deal with the girl, she cradles the girl slightly to make sure she's okay and comfortable she notices that the girl is still awake and tries to talk to her to make sure she's okay and calm "you're okay help is coming can you tell your name?" The girl barely keeping arrays open looks confused by her actions but looks past that and gets tries to talk damn the girl thinks she can't think straight, and talk is even harder' Maka tries to grab her attention again to keep the girl with her "hey do you think you can tell me your name?" After a shuddering breath the girl speaks "please… I need to warn him… Lord Death…" Maka pauses for a moment 'wait she knew slow death? How?' "What do you need to warm load deaths about?" Slightly confused Maka stairs at the girl "do you have a mirror?" The girl speaks weekly in Maka arms, snapping out of it Maka nods and pulls out a mirror pet sit in front of herself and the girl "Death you need to call him 42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on death's door sh-show m-cough cough my face he'll know who I am…" And with that the girl passes out and goes limp in Maka's arms. "Wait! Damn no wake up, come on…" She slightly shakes the girl in her arms but no result 'damn okay' making sure she still breathing she starts to call Lord Death "42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on deaths door" looking into the mirror she sees Death on the other side "well well well Maka how nice to see you it's been awhile since you've last contacted me so what do I owe the pleasure?" looking from the girl to the mirror with a worried look noting that death is starting to worry a little by her silence "w-we've found a girl collapsed in front of the school b-before she passed out she told me to contact you do you know her?" "Well I won't knowing that you show me come that Maka" Maka hesitates but then twists the mirror to show the face of the unconscious girl she could hear his mumbling before silence she twists the mirror back around and he was gone no one there "Lord Death?" Confused by his abrupt departure a loud bang vibrates behind her making her jump, Death bursts out the front doors surprising her by his sudden appearance. As he comes closer, he calls out a name in a whisper like he seen a ghost "Noriko…" Maka repeats his words "Noriko… Who is she Lord Death? Do you know her?" Death snaps out of his trancelike state in pics Noriko up and starts towards the door "wait Sir! Sol and Prof Stine should be here any minute now she needs to see a doctor" and as if on cue Prof Stine and Soul come through the doors. Stein looks at death and then to the unconscious girl in his hands "this is the girl I assume". 

Now in the infirmary Prof stein gets Noriko into a bed to examine the damage "so I assume you know her" Stine briefly looks to death while still carrying on with his examination "yes in fact I know her quite well" Lord Death states. Stein didn't say much else after that but once he finished his examination he gives his update on her condition "well good news she will be okay bad news she's exhausted and malnutrition, she won't be moving for a couple of days at the very least, we need to do is clean her up so her cuts won't be infected, put her on a drip and keep her hydrated and fed for the time being and see how that goes" Lord Death thankful that Stine hasn't asked too many questions and is looking after the girl but he needs her to stay with him for the time being Death t thinks if she were to wake up with unfamiliar surroundings and unusual people she would start to panic and lash out now we can't have that can we. "Thank you Prof Stine but I'm going to have to insist that you bring her to my quarters and do the treatments there if you don't mind this would be for a own safety and the others" Stine stares at Lord death for a moment analyzing his mood and body language before agreeing he thinks this is unusual him to ask but if he asks for her to stay in his room who is he to say no to him, with a shrug he replies "all right then if that is what you wish but may I ask why?" Ignoring his question death continues "also she will also need some type AB blood… This will help her recover quicker no questions ask just do it please" turning around to face the two students Maka and Soul and thanks them for calling upon him and helping her and disappears back to his quarters leaving the three alone "well that was weird he was acting very strange don't you think?" Maka states to the guys Soul replying not overly interested just wanting to get on with the day "yea… Onto what it's about but am sure he will explain it to us sooner or later he said he needed a favour earlier solicitor skirt across and think about it when he is ready to talk" was solely to the room dragging Maka along with him.


End file.
